


A Terrible Price

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Garnet knows how to win. The question is, can she bear the price?





	A Terrible Price

**A Terrible Price**

Garnet could see what she needed to do, horrible though it was.

Sacrificing Greg was necessary. If she didn’t, the world was doomed, and all of her friends would be lost. Weighed against the rest of the Earth - nay, the  _ cosmos _ , Greg was a small price. A terrible one; one that would weigh on her forever, but a price she could pay nonetheless.

She nodded and spoke up.

“I sacrifice Greg to the space dragon,” she said.

There was a long silence.

“ _ What?! _ ” exclaimed Greg, dropping his character sheet in shock.

“Garnet, that’s a bit harsh!” Steven chastised from the other side of the table.

“It makes sense,” replied Garnet, “The space dragon can only consume so many souls before it needs to rest and recharge its powers. That leaves it open for Lapis’ space ranger to hit it with her space arrows with an eighty percent chance to crit, thanks to the buffs from Amethyst’s space bard. That would then allow Pearl’s space paladin to finish off the space dragon with her space lance, thus saving Earth from from the Space Dark Lord.”

“Well, I’m convinced,” said Pearl brightly.

“But… but that’s not really a  _ heroic _ thing to do!” protested Greg, “I mean, I thought we were supposed to be heroes!”

“My alignment is Chaotic Good,” said Garnet simply, “This is the chaotic part.”

“But… but my music stat…”

“You’re underleveled,” replied Garnet, “Both Amethyst’s space bard and Peridot’s space cleric are better at buffing than you. Plus, they have a romantic arc, and I won’t sacrifice that.”

“Wow,” said Lapis, “That’s really pragmatic.”

“Leaders have to be pragmatic sometimes,” Garnet nodded.

“Okay,” said Connie, “Garnet, roll to sacrifice Greg to the space dragon!”

“What? You’re allowing this?!”

“Okay, wow, Nat 20. Uh, okay, Greg is consumed by the space dragon. Lapis?”

“Oh,  _ come on! _ ”

Greg sighed and stood up.

“Eh, I guess it’s just a game,” he said, “I’m gonna get some pizza.”

He turned to Garnet.

“Uh… you wouldn’t do that in real life, right?” he asked, scratching the back of his head.

Garnet stared impassivel back at him.

“Um… anyway, I’ll be right back.”

Greg quickly fled the house. When he was gone, Garnet smiled.

“Of course not,” she said, “I just wanted to mess with you.”

“Uh, G?” said Amethyst, “Probably should’ve said that  _ before  _ he left.”

“That would be less funny.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...well, Greg's RPG character died, so that's techincally a major character death.
> 
> This is another corrupt-a-prompt challenge story, but in this case, I've taken an angst prompt and fluffed it up (or tried to make it funny, at very least.) The prompt was 'Garnet discovering a way to realize a goal, but it comes at a terrible price.'


End file.
